Aurora no Kaze ni Notte
Aurora no Kaze ni Notte is Karen's image song. This song has only been sang twice by Karen in Episode 31 and Episode 39. Lyrics Japanese 朝陽がうれしくて 思わず　涙が出る･･ どこかで　見てるかな？ おんなじ　空だから　続いてる 夢はまだ、夢でも （Let\'s stay　今　あなたが） いる場所を　信じて オーロラの風に　乗って\"my wish\"届いてる？ 迎えにゆくよ　だって　絶対　会いたいよ 十\字星の下　今は　Two Life　離れたって 心はひとつ 同じ　One Wish　抱きしめて どうして　別々の 運命　たどるんだろう？ 破れた『時』の地図 失くして　始まった　本当のVoyage（旅） 迷ったり、泣いたり （Let\'s Kiss!　今　自分を） 励まして　あげよう 輝く海にきっと\"my faith\"眠ってる 紫の風　吹いて　Love Song　聴こえたら 満月の夜に･･きっと　Two Heart　歌うでしょう 小さな感動。 だけど･･スペシャルな気持ち!! 夢はまだ、夢でも （Let\'s stay　今　あなたが） いる場所を　信じて オーロラの風に　乗って\"my wish\"届いてる？ 迎えにゆくよ　だって　絶対　会いたいよ 十\字星の下　今は　Two Life　離れたって 心はひとつ 同じ　One Wish　抱きしめて オーロラの風に　乗って\"my wish\"届いてる？ はなれたことも　いつか　絶対　\"よかった\"って･･ 大人になるため　きっと　Two Life　旅に出た 巡り会うもの･･everything & everyone（－みんな－） 大切にしよう!! Romaji Asahi ga ureshikute (ureshikute) Omowazu namida ga deru.. Dokoka de miteru ka na? (miteru ka na?) Onnaji sora dakara tsudzuiteru Yume wa mada, yume demo (Let's stay ima anata ga) Iru basho o shinjite OORORA no kaze ni notte "my wish" todoiteru? Mukae ni yuku yo datte zettai aitai yo Juujisei no shita ima wa Two Life hanaretatte Kokoro wa hitotsu Onaji One Wish dakishimete Doushite betsubetsu no (betsubetsu no) Unmei tadoru ndarou? Yabureta "toki" no chizu ("toki" no chizu) Nakushite hajimatta hontou no tabi Mayottari naitari (Let's Kiss! Ima jibun o) Hagemashite ageyou Kagayaku umi ni kitto "my faith" nemutteru Murasaki no kaze fuite "Love Song" kikoetara Mangetsu no yoru ni.. kitto Two Heart utau deshou Chiisa na kandou. Dakedo.. SUPESHARU na kimochi!! Yume wa mada, yume demo (Let's stay ima anata ga) Iru basho o shinjite OORORA no kaze ni notte "my wish" todoiteru? Mukae ni yuku yo datte zettai aitai yo Juujisei no shita ima wa Two Life hanaretatte Kokoro wa hitotsu Onaji One Wish dakishimete OORORA no kaze ni notte "my wish" todoiteru? Hanareta koto mo itsuka zettai "yokatta" tte.. Otona ni naru tame kitto Two Life tabi ni deta Meguriau mono.. minna Taisetsu ni shiyou!! English I'm so happy to see the morning sun, That without thinking, tears start dripping down... Are you looking at this somewhere? Because this continues into the same sky you see. My dream is still just a dream, but (Let's stay, I believe) In the place you are. Riding On The Winds Of The Aurora, is my wish reaching you? I'll come and pick you up, 'cause I definitely want to see you. Even if our two lives are separated underneath the star-crossed sky Our hearts are on. We embrace the same One Wish. I wonder why We arrive at different fates? When I lost the broken map of "time" My true journey began. You get lost, you cry. (Let's Kiss! Now, it's time) For you to cheer yourself on! "My faith" is surely sleeping in the sparkling sea. If you hear the "Love Song" blown on the purple wind, Then on the night of the full moon... I'm sure our Two Hearts will sing together. It only touches us a little But... It's a special feeling!!! My dream is still just a dream, but (Let's stay, I believe) In the place you are. Riding On The Winds Of The Aurora, is my wish reaching you? I'll come and pick you up, 'cause I definitely want to see you. Even if our two lives are separated underneath the star-crossed sky Our hearts are on. We embrace the same One Wish. Riding On The Winds Of The Aurora, is my wish reaching you? We'll definitely say that being separated from each other was a "good thing" some day... I'm sure our Two Lives went on a journey to become adults. Those chance meetings... Everyone! Hold them precious! Taiwanese Mandarin 迎著陽光 放送著微笑(放送著微笑) 這個畫面 不覺留下眼淚 妳的想念 靠近哪一邊(靠近哪一邊) 天空好遠 距離似乎推向了最極限 夢想在跳躍 守住才好(Let's Stay現在 想你最好) 我相信自己 可以最好 乘著極光風飛翔 將願望一件件準時送達 我帶著真心前往 勢必將幸福貼在你心上 十字光可以見證 我冒著風雨不害怕艱難 極光風正在飛揚 思念的勇氣持續在擴張 所謂命運 有多少幸運(有多少幸運) 虛幻真實 令人難以言語 生命路線 畫時間地圖(畫時間地圖) 哭笑與否 卻往往取決於失去之後 天使會指引 先深呼吸(Let's Kiss自己 喚醒自己) 自信會讓你 變的美麗 星星在閃閃發亮 沉睡的信念會慢慢爆發 紫色的風好溫柔 是你的祝福微微輕拂 躺在彎彎的月光 我相信你也正和我一樣 你的笑給我能量 世界因為你變的更簡單 夢想在跳躍 守住才好(Let's Stay現在 想你最好) 我相信自己 可以最好 乘著極光風飛翔 將願望一件件準時送達 我帶著真心前往 勢必將幸福貼在你心上 十字光可以見證 我冒著風雨不害怕艱難 極光風正在飛揚 思念的勇氣持續在擴張 乘著極光風飛翔 將願望一件件準時送達 我帶著真心前往 勢必將幸福貼在你心上 十字光可以見證 我冒著風雨不害怕艱難 極光風正在飛揚 思念的勇氣持續在擴張 Taiwanese Mandarin Translation Facing the sun, giving out a smile (Giving out a smile) This scene, suddenly making tears fall down. My feelings of missing you, which side are you on? (Which side are you on?) The sky's so far away, this distance seems to have pushed my limits. My dream is jumping, have to protect it (Let's Stay right now, I hope for your best) I believe that I can be the best! Riding along the aurora wind and flying, delivering each of my wishes on time. Heading towards with my true heart, surely I will put happiness on your heart. This star crossed light can witness, facing the wind and rain I won't be afraid of difficulty. The aurora wind is flying now, the courage from missing you continues expanding! The so called fate, how fateful is it really? (How fateful is it really?) Illusory and reality, making it inexplicable. The route of fates, drawing the map of time (Drawing the map of time) Crying and smiling or not, but it oftens depends on our loss. The angel will guide us, take a deep breathe first (Let's Kiss, awakening myself) Confidence will make you become beautiful! The stars are flashing and shining, the belief that was asleep will slowly erupt. The purple wind is so gentle, it's your blessing slightly swaying. Lying in the curvy moonlight, I believe you are the same as me right now. Your smile gives me power, my world becomes more simple because of you! My dream is jumping, have to protect it (Let's Stay right now, I hope for your best) I believe that I can be the best! Riding along the aurora wind and flying, delivering each of my wishes on time. Heading towards with my true heart, surely I will put happiness on your heart. This star crossed light can witness, facing the wind and rain I won't be afraid of difficulty. The aurora wind is flying now, the courage from missing you continues expanding! Riding along the aurora wind and flying, delivering each of my wishes on time. Heading towards with my true heart, surely I will put happiness on your heart. This star crossed light can witness, facing the wind and rain I won't be afraid of difficulty. The aurora wind is flying now, the courage from missing you continues expanding! Videos Category:Songs Category:Female Songs Category:Mermaid Songs Category:Season 1 Category:Karen Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Female Singing Category:Female Singer